What Did I Get Myself Into
by Shrek Farted
Summary: Lucy and Levy goes to high school. But Levy signs up for a student exchange program. At the day she was suppose to pick them up she forgot to tell Lucy she has to take care of them because her parent told her she said do it. ALSO POLL ON MY PAGE w I signed your house up for them, so they'll be staying at your place for the rest of the year bye " ":...YOU WHAT!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there people of the world, i was thinking of this story for a while and bam here it is. im sorry for not updating my other stories but i dont have spring break be cause my school is like no you have to make up for snow days. and for people in califorina ( how ever you spell that) your lucky i love it over there. i will try to update 2- 3 times a month. i do have a life to enjoy to the max so be calm. just watch and finish Ble exorsit and Attack on Titan they are really good show you should watch it. anyways i have you enjory the story as much as i did making it c:**

* * *

Chapter 1

**No One P.O.V**.

Sunlight streamed through the thin white cloth of the curtains as Lucy snuggled deeper into the warmth of her blankets. It was a Saturday morning which meant no school and a great opportunity for catching up sleeping time for the high school student.

BZZZT.

BZZZT.

BZZZT

Lucy sighed. She should have turned off her phone instead of putting it on vibrate last night. Reaching out, she blindly searched her hand guiding it toward her buzzing white device. Raising her head, she gave her white dog a warm smile of gratitude. Pulling her phone toward her ear she managed a muffle,"Hello?"

"Lucy!", a bright and cheery voice greeted her. She recognized the voice.

"Levy?", Lucy said in confusion. "Wha-?". She glanced at the clock sitting on her nightstand. " It's seven in the morning," she groaned.

Her best friend laughed her comment off. " The early morning bird catches the worm! Anyway," her voice turned serious. " I kind of have a problem I need you to help me fix."

"Hmm?" Lucy yawned sleepily, her chocolate brown eyes drooping slight. "Yeah...?"

"Well," Levy trailed off before going right to her explanation. "You know the exchange student program at school right?"

"Yeah..."

"So being the selfless and friendly person I am-". Lucy snickered cutting her sentence short. " I volunteered to these four nice boys from Europe for the rest of the year!"

"Go on..."

"But then I found out that I can't because my parents wouldn't allow it plus we're going to be busy, visiting family over during the breaks..." She trailed off.

"And...?" Lucy prompted her eyes now closing as another yawn escaped.

Well... Ummm... being the nice and considerate friend I am-" Uh oh. Lucy didn't like where this was going. " I signed your house up for them, so they'll be staying at your place for the rest of the year bye~"

":...YOU WHAT?!"

**Time Skip **

Lucy sighed. She stood in the airport with a bunch of other strangers, waiting for the passengers to get off the plane. She dug her hands into her black and white varsity hoodie pocket. She held a large white piece of paper about a foot and a half long on all sides with the names of the students she was housing due to Levy's instructions.

She noticed the terminal opening from the corner of her chocolate brown eyes and she held up the sign lazily with her left hand. Her eyes shifted through the crowd, searching for them.

~ With the unknown 4~

" That plane ride was the worst thing ever" Sting complained loudly stretching his sore shoulder from the long flight. The others paid no attention. They searched through the swarm of people for the McGarden's, the people they were housing with.

Rogue sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose to his brother's complaining. "Sting," he spoked with the tiredness in his voice. "Can we Just find the McGarden's and we can go to their place and rest."

Sting sighed, mumbling something along the lines of, " how unawesome..." But his red eyes searched through the crowds anyway. Something caught a white sign in her hand.

Written in black marker and in neat slanted writing the names:

**Natsu Dragneel **

**Gajeel Redfox**

**Sting Eucliffe**

**Rogue Cheney**

**[ A/N: OK I know they don't have the same name so that are keeping their original names]**

were written against the white paper. His eye lit up and he walked quickly toward the blonde girl. Rogue caught his brother heading towards a blonde female. He frowned thinking his brother would already start flirting in the new country, but once he caught the white sign she held , he quickly followed him motioning the others to do the same.

" Ciao bella signora ( **ciao pretty lady **)," he smirked. " I am the mighty Sting Eucliffe", he proclaimed proclaimed proudly. He leaned toward her, his smirk getting wider. "And you are-"

"One of the McGarden's," Rogue interrupted, relieved to found on of the family members of the people who agreed to house them. He admitted that she was really pretty with her chocolate brown yes and shoulder length blonde hair.

The blonde girl raised an eyebrow. "No. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. My friend Levy McGarden was supposed to house you but due to some issues and circumstances they're not available to house you," she said coolly letting out a sigh. " Then she forced me to house you guy until whenever so I guess I'm stuck with you shoulder she called, " I parked my car in the basement parking lot."

Sting immediately ran to catch up with the girl with the other three following quietly. Rouge watched from the back with Gajeel and Natsu awkwardly avoiding each other's gaze, Sting kept flirting with Lucy and Lucy ignoring him. Then she turned around and her chocolate brown eyes met his. " Come on quiet guy," she called to him jerking her head toward the elevator. " If you don't hurry, you''ll be left behind."

Rouge blinked the quickened his pace to catch up with them.

_Yup this was going to be an interesting school year._

* * *

**im sorry for the mistakes and spelling error if any. I also put Italian into the story because if i put japanese they would know what to say because they are created in japan so yea c: . You should also check out my friends malika's even tho she sucks xD . **

**~ Jaelyn **


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW two updates in 2 days in shocked :D clap clap so thank you for the review , follows, and favorite. I make my day and I can brag how people read my story more than theirs. :D thank you everyone **

**~Previously**

Sting immediately ran to catch up with the girl with the other three following quietly. Rouge watched from the back with Gajeel and Natsu awkwardly avoiding each other's gaze, Sting kept flirting with Lucy and Lucy ignoring him. Then she turned around and her chocolate brown eyes met his. " Come on quiet guy," she called to him jerking her head toward the elevator. " If you don't hurry, you''ll be left behind."

Rouge blinked the quickened his pace to catch up with them.

___Yup this was going to be an interesting school year._

* * *

It was quiet between the five of them, except for Sting's constant rambling and flirting. Lucy sighed and replied blunt comments to the lame pick up lines.

"Finally," Lucy mumbled under her breath as they got to her black with white stripes convertible thats holds 5 people mini copper.

"Whoa," Sting whistled. " Sweet ride babe"

Lucy shrugged unlocking the doors. " Thanks, I think."

Natsu studied the car. "It must have cost quite a lot. How could you have afford this", looking at every inch of the car with a huge grin.

Lucy rolled her eyes. " I'll try not to take that in offense," she replied. " Anyway my father got this for me on my sixteenth birthday. One of the few things I still have left of him," she mumbled the last part.

They all gave her confused look but she popped open the trunk and began to load Gajeel's luggage. "here let me help," Rouge murmured taking the bags from her hands.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders but smiled. "Thanks."

Rouge blushed slight," No Problem," he mumbled.

Sting puffed out his cheeks childishly, watching both Lucy and Rouge in envy. " Oi Bro!" he called from the front in the car. "Stop flirting with the babe! I already called dibs!"

Rouge face turned into a shade of bight red. "What?" Lucy stared at both of them. "Nobody call dibs on the host."

Rogue blushed in embarrassment and gilbert pouted childishly. Both Natsu and Gajeel exchanged amused chuckles. " One day babe," Sting said solemnly as everyone loaded onto the mini copper, Lucy in the drivers seat. " You will fall for the sexy me! And when you do , I'll-"

Lucy rolled her eyes and quickly stared the car, switching the radio to Mira's Radio. Turning up **[ A/N: turn down for what c:]** the volume she smirked, " What's that?" she asked loudly. "I-I cant hear you over the music," she pointed to the radio. "Now shut up! There playing Gorilla and it's my favorite song.

**~ Time Skip**

"Are we there yet?" Sting asked for the billionth time.

" As I say exactly 3 minutes ago , no," Lucy replied calmly. It was quiet for a few moments before Sting opened his mouth but Lucy quickly cut him off. :If you ask me the same stupid question again I will officially label you as the unsexy one and give the sexy title to your brother in the back."

Sting quickly shut his mouth and Lucy went back to humming along with Mira's radio station.

A loud ring of IceJJFish [ **A/N: if you never heard him before you should go]** rang off your Iphone. Lucy quickly got her white Iphone 5 with the black cases with 3D bunny ear sticking out the top and help the device near her ear. " My house... five minutes or I'm going to dump these exchanges at your house and have you deal with them. See you in five," Lucy clicked off her phone as she pulled her driveway to the mansion like house that was huge.

" If you going to ask way my house if huge is because my dad owns a huge business before he passed passing it down to me. So here we are," she stated getting out of the car not wanting to look at the sad looks. Going around to the trunk, she popped it open and grabbed two random bags and carried them to the house, the other following suit. "Okay, the door is always going to be locked," she explained digging into her pocket and pulling out a silver key. "So if you somehow find yourself locked out, find me, get someone from inside to let you in or," she bent over and lifted up the doormat. " Use the spare key under the doormat," she finished.

Sting smirked. "Hey babe, would you like to show us that again. I forgot where you said the spare key was," he grinned , ignoring the heated glares pointed in his direction.

Lucy face-palmed herself. : I just said it's like 10 seconds ago. Okay the spare key is," she was going to bend down, but she stopped herself. "Wa-a-ait a minute..." she turned around to see Sting snickering, his eyes staring at her bottom. She raised an eyebrow, " I get it. Not only you're the loud, flirty one , your also the perverted one-"

" HAHAHA yea so wh-oof" he coughed when Rouge punched him straight in the stomach.

Rogue face had a tint of pink and he turned to see that Lucy had disappeared into the house along with Natsu and Gajeel. He quickly went inside witgh Sting following him, complainning how mean he was. Rouge rolled his eyes and spotted the others in the living room.

Lucy sighed and smiled slightly. "well, this is it. Make yourselves at home because you're going to be living her for the rest of your school year."

* * *

2 HOURS ... IT TOOK ME 2 HOURS and its ten omg you guys are lucky C:

**~REVIEW , FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE** **MAYBE** ;3


	3. Chapter 3

Well im on a roll here c: . So after this I'm going to update my pick up lines so you should read it. Also I try to switch my polls because you can only have one at a time witch suck :(. so thank you for the reviews and favorites and follows. Btw my friend is JELLY :D . thank you guys ily :***

**~Previously**

Lucy sighed and smiled slightly. "Well, this is it. Make yourselves at home because you're going to be living her for the rest of your school year."

She pointed up to the stairs. "Upstairs, there are more empty bedrooms. You guys can sort out which room you guys want, just stay out of mine. There are about three bath rooms one up stairs, one here and one in the basement. And before I let you guys go I want to set some rules."

"One, no shoes inside the house cause I don't want whatever you stepped on, on my floor or carpet."

"Two , nobody is allowed inside my room without my permission except for Levy, Wendy, Erza or Jellal. You guys will meet them later."

"Three, if you make a mess, clean up after yourselves."

"Four, no wild parties without my permission or I'll kick you all out and leave you homeless."

"Five-"

" These rules are so unawesome!" Sting complains, interrupting Lucy. " The sexy me lives for wild parties!"

Her chocolate brown eyes narrowed. " Well then, oh sexy one, if you want to party, then go to someone else's place. I will not have you trash my father's house and-" she stopped. "I smell strawberry cake and ….. is that strawberry milkshake" she murmured quietly and she quickly scurried into the kitchen. " Levy , Erza!" Lucy exclaimed running towards her friends.

Levy placed the fresh made strawberry smoothie on the kitchen counter and grinned. "Lucy/ Lmucmy" her friends Levy and Erza. Well Erza was in a daze with her strawberry cake. " Luccccy!" Levy opened out her arms to give her best friend a hug , but Lucy brushed right pasted her and grabbed the glass of the strawberry milkshake.

" This is so good ~" Lucy sighed, taking gulps of the milkshake. " Oh yea nice to see you too Levy." she turned to her friend , giving her a small wave.

Levy sighed, throwing up her hands dramatically. " Ah! I've come second to the Strawberry milkshake …... again," she mumbled the last part.

Lucy shrugged. "Well as they say to win a woman heart is through her stomach," she took another bite out of the jelly donut.

Erza snapped out her daze and said," Um... I think it's through a _**man's **_heart is through _**his**_stomach..."

Lucy waved her hand dismissively. " yeah, yeah same difference, just like the time when you though all your life you were a little boy," she smirked. " Ah, little Erza, un ragazzino~" she teased.

Erza scowled, crossing her arms and looking away, her face red as her hair in embarrassment. "S-Shut up!"

" Hey everybody!" Lucy waved her arm over to the exchanges. "This," she threw her arm around Erza's and Levy's shoulders. " Is THE Levy and Erza. Levy the person who has given me the responsibility to house you, feed you, water you, take you out on-"

" We're not dog," Gajeel grunted. "we are capable human beings who take care of themselves-" he turned to see Lucy talking with Natsu. "Hey! Listen to me when I'm Talking to you!"

**~Time Skip**

Lucy felt herself yanked away from Natsu, who was talking to her about his pink hair and Rouge helping her with budgeting tips since she has four extra mouths to feed, and she was dragged to her room. Her door slammed and she spun around to see a flustered Levy. " What the fu** man? You scared me!" Lucy exclaimed, placing a hand on her heart trying to slow down the pace.

Levy ignored her and stared pacing around her large room. "Oh man... Did you see him? I mean this is the best thing that has ever happened to me in my entire life! He's perfect! Love at first sight! Fate! Dentiny-", Levy gushed animated hearts floating around her as she sighed in bliss.

Lucy raised an eyebrow and sat backwards on her arms against the front. "Okay …. Go on ….." Lucy said, amused by her friend.

Elizabeth sighed, collapsing onto Lucy's queen size bed. " It must be fate that brought us together," she sighed dreamily. " For him to come all the way from Europe to America-" (**A/N: you live in New York , America just so you no c: ) **

Lucy interrupted her. "Care to be specific so I know who you're talking about?" she asked.

Levy sighed again, hearts reflecting in her eyes. "I'm talking about Gajeel. It must be destiny for us to meet, him to travel all the way to-"

" America," Lucy Finished. " Yeah I heard." She smiled. " I'm so happy for you I think... I think. So do you know if he is single?" she asked.

Levy shook her head. "O-Of course not! Its would be unladylike for me to ask something like that!" she exclaimed, her face turning beet red. She started up at Lucy with pleading eyes. "Can you see him if he single for me? Please? She begged.

Lucy sighed. " Fine..."

Loud music rattled the house. "What the-" Lucy jumped to her feet and Levy quickly sat up. " Where is that coming from?" Levy leaned over and peaked out the window through her black and white lace curtain. " Oh -no," she moaned, " Guess who decided to park their car in font of your house with a full make out session?"

" The bit**!" Lucy jumped onto the bed beside her and looked out the window. " Gah! Don't those two know anything about the No Public Display of Affection in front of my house where all ca see rule?" she growled . She got off the bed and quickly headed to the front yard with Levy quickly following.

"What is that horrible noise?!" Gajeel shouted, covering his eye when they got downstairs.

"Don't worry about it." Lucy called over the music. " This infestation happens once and a while. Me and Levy got this!" Levy nodded, gripping the huge dictionary she grabbed when they passed through the kitchen. Lucy opened the door and stormed outside.

Making her way down the steps, with Levy following, she headed towards the red FIAT convertible. Inside Lisanna and Laxus were sucking their face out with the roof drawn, the windows rolled up and music blasting through the speakers. Lucy shook her head and knocked her fist against the glass. It took a few moments to get their attention but Laxus pulled away, shutting off the music and Lisanna rolled down the windows. " What do you want?" she asked annoyed that they were interrupted.

Lucy closed her eyes and gave them a bright smile. "Hello. Well I'm sorry for intruding but," she opened her eyes and gave them the finger. " You see this?" she asked innocently. " It means fu** off."

Levy banged her fist against the car window. " As in get the he** off out land whores!" she yelled . **[A/N: I always wanted Levy to say that xD]**

Lisanna and Laxus exchanged looks and rolled their eyes. " This is a free country," Laxus scoffed crossing his arm.

"Yeah?" Lucy smiled. " Well since this is a free country, I guess I should tell Gray how you two, his best friend and girlfriend, have been getting pretty close together while he is away at his relatives house in Antarctica."

"You have no poof-", Lisanna stopped short when Levy held up her phone with a picture of them both making out.

"No proof?" Levy smirked evilly.

" Oh Levy~" Lucy chuckled. "You sly bookworm." She turned back to the other two. " I just happen to know that Gray is getting home this Monday. I guess we'll have to show him the picture if his best friends and girl friend for two years," she shrugged her shoulders.

Lisanna snarled. " You little bit**! You wouldn't 't fu**ing dare! How the he** do you know he'll be back on Monday? If you show him the picture our relationship will be ruined!"

Lucy shrugged her shoulders again. " Well I guess to the answer your questions, I know because he told me and I'm told me and I'm showing it to him because the stripper is my friend and friend look out for each other," she said drilling her chocolate brown eyes at Laxus. " And usually girlfriends too ," she added turning her gaze at Lisanna. " So... can you get the fu** out now?" she asked.

Lisanna fumed, her blue eyes narrowing into slits. " You little-", she squeaked when a match and hairspray right behind the match was pointed in her direction. She started fearfully at Natsu who pointed it at her.

" Get off of our property," he said. " Once a pyro always a pyro"

Lisanna scoffed and rolled her eyes. " Sleeping around with freaks Lucy ? I guess I should have expected it from Levy but you?"

"Hey!"

The Spray was almost pressed down signaling it was ready to be fired. Laxus face turned pale and he quickly started the car, driving away. Lucy sighed in relief," Man I thought they would never leave. Thank Natsu," Lucy flashed a smile.

A small tint of pink dusted across his cheeks, but he quickly hid it while he was putting his gun away. " N-No problem."

As the three of them walked back to the house. The others watching the situation from the window, a question crept into Lucy's mind that she almost forgot.

" Oh yea!" Lucy exclaimed when she turned to Gajeel and asked " Hey are you single?"

"LUCYYYY?!"

" Wait I almost forgot Erza. Hey Erza did you eat all my strawberry cake?"

"Mhmmmm"

**Here you go guy and it took me exalt y 5 hours so aughhhhh -.- but idc as long as you **

**FOLLOW , FAVORTIE , AND REVIEW :D**


	4. Chapter 4

" Oh yea!" Lucy exclaimed when she turned to Gajeel and asked " Hey are you single?"

"LUCYYYY?!"

" Wait I almost forgot Erza. Hey Erza did you eat all my strawberry cake?"

"Mhmmmm"

Continued~

**_Lucy P.O.V._**

Lucy slumbered peacefully, tucked under warm covers and her head rested on a soft pillow. She could stay like this forever...

""Lucy wake up!" a loud voice yelled in her ear causing her to scream and fall off her bed with a loud thump. She groaned and rubbed her throbbing head. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Gajeel standing over her. "Lucy!" Gajeel said sternly. "It's time for training!"

_**( A/N: cx got this idea from when it was thundering and Gajeel was training under the waterfall :D just so you know.)**_

"Whaa..." she pushed her blonde hair back and turned to the clock. "What... WHAT THE FU**?!" she screamed, causing him to jump. " WHAT THE HE** MAN?! WHAT THE HE**?!." She jumped to her feet and faced him. "IT'S FREAKING 5:30 IN THE MORNING!"

Gajeel's surprised face quickly turned into a serious one. "Training. Downstairs ten minutes," he walked away and turned, giving her the scariest glare; his eyes glinting. "Or else..."

Lucy would have been pretty scared if she wasn't pissed off. She huffed and dug into her closet for some exercise appropriate clothes. She pulled on a Royal Blue tank top along with a pair of black basketball shorts. She tied her hair up in a messy pony tail and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and stuff.

She came out and sat on her bed with a pout. " I'm not going down there and he can't make me," she said childishly to her snowman dog. " he doesn't scare me, especially since I have you with me!": she added giving him a scratch behind his ear. He wagged his tail and gave he a smile. She giggled and began to rub his belly, not noticing the dark figure in the doorway.

"Lucy," a dark voice called out causing her to jump. " you are late." She then was picked and thrown over someone's shoulder as he made his way outside.

"Hey!" she pounded her fist against his back. " What the he**?!" she caught sight of black hair. "Gajeel Redfox!" she yelled as he made his way outside. " I'm going to kill you!"

Gajeel dropped her onto her front lawn and Lucy landed on her bottom. She looked around to see Sting, Natsu, Rouge, and even Levy, Erza, and Jellal already there. "Eh? Lucy! You're finally here!" Levy exclaimed cheerfully, jogging over to help her friend up.

"Levy? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked. "Not to be rude or anything but why are you here so early in the morning?"

Levy was wearing a wearing a green tank top along with army-like trousers and combat boots. "Well..." she trailed off, glancing at Gajeel. " …..I really like training...?"

"That sounds more like a question..."

"Alright everybody!" Gajeel shouted. "We are all going to run 100 laps for warm up then we'll run 50 laps, 30 push ups, and 60 sit ups later!"

" The FU**?!" Lucy exclaimed.

Gajeel ignored her. "Ready? Set, Go!"

"Someone please fu**ing," Lucy grumbled under her breath as she sauntered to the front of her lawn. She bent over and panted heavily after finishing her forty seventh laps.

"Lucy!" she looked up when Gajeel called her name sharply. "you still have three more laps to go!" he barked. "Go!"

Lucy shot him a death glare but reluctantly sighed and began to jog. She passed Levy who was doing one arm push-ups beside Gajeel who just joined her. Lucy sweat dropped, watching Levy talk cheerfully to him.

"Hey," she whipped her head to see Sting jogging beside her.

"Sting?"

He smirked and gave her a peace sign. "The sexy me has come to give yo company!" he laughed.

Lucy couldn't help but smile and giggle bu it ended up stopping short and turning onto a a heavy pants because she was out of breath. " I wonder if he is always like this?" she panted, truing back to glare at Gajeel who was doing sit up with Natsu now.

Sting shrugged his shoulders, :Yeah he is when we were home. Did I tell you were all cousins?"

"Ehhh really you are?", Lucy asked breathing heavily

"Yea that why were all her cause we wanted to go explore somewhere else. Also he can be a bit loud sometimes!" he complained.

"Tell me about it! But he does have a nice choice in metal music." Lucy said with a smile that quickly turned in to more pants. " We have school tomorrow and I was supposed to be sleeping in this weekend!" she grumbled. "But on Saturday I had some unexpected guests and today I have some one breathing down my neck to work me to death!" she sighed and stopped jogging. Sting stopped beside her and gave her a concerned look as she drooped her head. "This weekend was complete sh**..."

She looked up when she heard barking. They both turned to see a large white German Shepard running toward them. A wide grin spread across her face and she opened her arms to embrace her dog. "Plue!" she laughed.

Sting watched them both with an odd smile on his face. Lucy looked up at him and gave him a warm smile causing his heart to skip a beat. "Come on!" she held out her hand. "We're skipping training and heading to the park." Sting grinned, grabbing her hand and she led him to the park."

Sting grinned, grabbing her hand and she led him to the park with Plue right at her side. They both were laughing and Plue barked happily running circles around them. _Maybe Sting's not as bad as I thought, Lucy thought smiling at him._

"Oh yea and Lucy? You look pretty sexy in that blue tank top and shorts-"

_I stand corrected...*mental face-palm*_

* * *

Well there I finished xD I was listening to my friend yelling at netflix to work. it's really funny cx so here you go and fanfiction .net had a good upgrade

** NATSU IS LOSING THE POLL!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hai guys sorry for not updating in a while. This is going to be a quick story so im trying to get this story out the way since I started it. Well thank you for all the votes on the poll. :D Please keep following and favorite me and my story.

**STICY IS LOSING !**

Lucy collapsed onto her bed with a huge thump."Ah~" she sighed happily. After playing around with Sting and Plue at the park, then having Rouge chew them out when they got back.. and after a nice long hot shower and changing into comfortable pajamas... Lucy finally had some time to relax.

Plue curled up beside her at the foot of her bed, tucking his nose under his paws.

Then Levy burst into the room. "LUCY!" she cried out excitedly. She pounced onto the bed, causing Lucy to yelp as her body bounced off the bed and onto the floor with a thump. Plue skidded out the way as his owner tumbled onto the floor. He quickly padded over and licked her cheek.

Lucy got up slowly, turning towards Levy with a murderous aura. "Levy McGarden", she said slowly, a growl rising from her throat.

Levy screamed as Lucy lunged at her, Lucy's hands grabbing her neck. "W-Wait Lucy!" Levy choked out, waving her arms around frantically . "I-I can explain! GAH!" and they began to wrestle. Lucy trying to kill Levy and Levy trying to stop her from doing so.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Natsu threw open the door with a small lit match in his hand, Rouge was behind him along with Sting and Gajeel.

Rouge looked around frantically. " I heard a loud bang and a s scream, what-" he stopped, his face turning a bright pink along with Natsu. Gajeel looked away and quickly left the room.

" Bro make way for me to see what's going on!" Sting shouldered past Rouge and stopped. "HA HA HA!" he laughed. "Lucy's getting it on with Levy!"

Levy and Lucy looked up. Levy some how manged to pin down one of Lucy's arms onto the bed while her other arm was besides Lucy's head to support her body. Lucy's other arm was outstretched and her hand was wrapped around her neck to choke her. Lucy's legs were between hers as Levy hovered over her.

"Yeah Levy!" Sting whistled. "You get some-!" his comment was cut off with a huge book hitting his face.

"SHUT UP!" Levy screeched, her face flamed up. She jumped into the air and picking up the book, she began to bash the book into his face.

Lucy sat up and sat crossed- legged on her bed, watching Levy hit Sting back and forth with her book with a calm expression on her face. Natsu appeared beside her and place a hand on her shoulder. Lucy looked up to catch a small blush on his face.

"A-Are you okay?" he asked seriously, holding the match and a hairspray spray up, ready to shoot anybody or anything that looked suspicious.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah I guess..." she looked away. "But Sting on the other hand..." she trailed off, staring at the beaten up Sting on the floor. He had a large red and purple bumps on his face and blood was trickling down his month and nose. Levy stood over him, one hand gripping the handle of the book tightly as she tapped it against the palm of her other hand. A dark deadly aura surrounded her, her hair flying around and her eyes glinted like a demon's.

"Ah Levy," Lucy called out. "What did you want to tell me?" she asked, saving Sting from getting beaten even more than he was now.

"Oh yeah~" Levy chirped. Her expression brightened and she walked over Lucy, purposely stomping on Stings stomach as she passed over. Levy plopped down beside Lucy with a large happy smile on her face. "I was wondering if I could stay over?" she asked. "You know, to help out with the exchange students and such..." she giggled, thinking about Gajeel.

"Well..."

Levy clasped her hands together and gave her large pleading eyes. "Please Lucy!" she cried. " I'll do anything. I"ll PAY you to let me stay here! I'll cook and clean I'll-"

" Geez," Lucy interrupted, pulling her off her. "I was going to say yes. You don't have to do all of that," she waved her hand dismissively. "After all," she smiled. "That's what friends are for~"

Levy brightened and glomped her. "Grazie **(Thank you)** Lucy!" she squealed. "You don't know how much this means to me!"

"I think I kinda do..." Lucy sweat dropped.

"Hey Lucy!" Sting called, bringing the girls back to reality. "Can we watch this?" he pulled up the scary movie Mama. "I found it in the movie cabinets. This movie is supposed to be scary!"

**[ you should watch it I was in the theater watching it with my friends and one of them he tried yo pull my hands of my eyes GO WATCH MAMA]**

"Um... I don't think-"

"YES!" Levy squealed. "We would love to watch it. I'll go get Gajeel!" and with that she dashed out of the room.

"... that girl is obsessed with that guy..."

* * *

**STICY IS LOSING IN THE POLL!**


	6. Chapter 6

**STICY IS LOSING**

* * *

"Ahhhhh!",Sting screamed grabbing onto Gajeel's arm, who just happen to (unfortunately) sit beside him.

Lucy laughed at his reaction from the place she was sitting on the floor, against the couch. Natsu, who sat besides her, beamed a smirk at the idiot's reaction. Rogue just face-palmed himself, as he sat a few feet on a recliner.

"Let go of me you buffoon," Gajeel yanked his arm away from him..

Sting opened his mouth to shoot back a remark but Lucy cut him off. "Umm... Levy?" she sweat drooped.

Everyone turned to see the bookworm gritting her teeth, a low growl coming from her throat as she glared daggers at Sting. A dark murderous aura surrounded her and she snarled, "You better stop touching Gajeel if you know what's good for you..."

Huge beads of sweat formed around Sting's temple. "S-Scary!"

"Levy..." Lucy sweat-dropped again. She turned back to the screen only to throw her hands up into the air. "Aw what!" she said. "It's over already?!"

Levy's expression quickly changed from a , 'I'm going to murder you, ' expression to more peaceful one. "Oh well, then that's too bad," she replied a bit too cheerfully. She grabbed Roderich's hand, practically yanking him out of his seat. " Come on Gajeel. I'll tuck you into bed and I'll make sure you wont have any nightmares tonight!" she smiled and continued to drag him up the stair, not listening to his protest.

Everyone watched them with double sweat-drops. "Well, good night Luce." N said, getting up from his spot and leaving the remaining three.

Lucy sighed, getting up as well, "Well we're starting school tomorrow so I guess I'm going to bed. I suggest the rest of you both to do the same. 'Night," she waved bye to both of them before heading up stairs.

That only left the Cheney/Eucliffe brothers. Sting laughed nervously while Rouge stared at his older brother with a pained expression. "W-Well bro." he grinned weakly. "I-I guess it's just the two of us..."

Rouge pinched the bridge of his nose, "No Sting. I-I'm going to bed, and should too." And with that, he left.

Sting sat alone. In the dark. By himself. Sting hugged the couch pillow close to his chest. Horrors of Mama kept flashing back into his brain and he shivered. "N-No," he muttered. "I-I'm way to awesome to be scared over something so stupid," she stuttered.

At the corner of his eye, he could see a faint eerie purple glow behind the side of the couch. He immediately began to sweat."W-What...?" He heard a faint chanting. He slowly inched toward the side, curious to see who (or what) was behind it. He tried to control the shivers of fear racking down his spine, and he leaned over the side to catch a glimpse of messy blue hair and a murder's intent.'

He yelped and scurried up the stairs as if fire was at his heels. He ran down the hall and zipped into some random room, slamming the door behind him.

Mean while downstairs Levy laughed wickedly. "Serves that idiot right for trying to steal my Gajeel," she hissed before laughing evilly again. **[ A/N: am I making Levy a bit possessive?]**

She was cut short when a voice called out, " Shrimp?!" she dropped the huge book she was holding and stared up at Gajeel in surprised. " what are you doing downstairs?" he asked curiously.

"O-Oh nothing Gajeel, just getting a cup of water," Levy smiled weakly, small beads of sweat ran down her temple as she nervously put her hands behind her. "J-Just go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay," Gajeel was a bit unconvinced but he left any way.

The first thing Natsu that morning was a certain blond man sleeping at the foot of his bed. Sting yawned and sat up. He caught Natsu's murderous aura and he sweat-dropped. "Hahaha good morning Natsu," he spoke nervously, scratching the back of his head. "You must be wondering what I'm doing here..."

Lucy woke up to someone shaking her shoulder. She opened one eye to see Levy leaning over her. "Come on Lucy." she said smiling. "It's time to wake up-"

"-Five more minutes," Lucy grumbled rolling over and burying herself deeper into the covers.

Levy shook her head. Placing her hand on her hips she called out, "If you don't wake up this instant young lady, then there will be no strawberry milkshakes for you-"

Lucy shot up out of bed. "Give me five minutes!" she called dashing of her room and down the hall towards the bathroom. Once she reached the the open door way. She was about to go inside when Rogue suddenly appeared across form her, also wanting to enter the bathroom.

They both stared at each other, awkarldy. "...After you," Lucy said politely holding her arm out, allowing him to go before her.

Rouge shook his head. "Oh no, after you."

"No after you"

"No, you"

"Oh, no I insit! You go."

"No, No I insist!"

"..."

"..."

Lucy opened her mouth for another witty( yet polite) remark but Rogue beat her to I, "... Ladies first," he replied.

Lucy blinked. She opened her mouth to send another reply but she couldn't think of anything else. "...Fine," she growled, causing him to smirk. She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "I'll let this one slide... but I'll get you next time!" she shouted before closing the door in his face.

Once Lucy came out of the bathroom after doing her daily, both she and Rouge jumped when they heard a blood curling scream. They both looked at each other with surprised expressions. "What... was... that …..?"

Later Sting dashed past them with Natsu right on his tail. Natsu had a murderous expression on his face along with an evil glint in his eyes that matched the glint of he hairy spary can and lit match. "... That should explain it," Rouge said in a mono-toned voice.

* * *

**Review, Favorite, Follow **** :D**

**STICY IS LOSING!**


End file.
